Ricky fooled? or Ricky flipped?
by myKPS
Summary: Its Lucy verses Ricky.....AGAIN! Lucy goes up against the apartments' record for joke playing and bets Ricky on the outcome.
1. Lucy Seals the Deal

It was a late Wednesday night, and Ricky, Fred, Lucy, and Ethel were playing bridge in their apartment after a late dinner. They had finished their game, and Lucy and Ethel went to get some coffee. When they returned......

_Ethel-_

"Say Fred! Do you remember that old quick change artist that used to change out on the stage in the dark, between scenes?"

"Do I? Boy was she ever mad at that electrician!" declared Fred chuckling.

The two burst out laughing.

"What happened?" inquired Ricky.

"Well, she called for her tights and he thought she said lights!" answered Ethel and they all burst out laughing.

"You know, I once had a friend like that here in this apartment building when I first moved in, before Lucy came," started Ricky, "boy was he a comedian! What was his name? Bob Collins, I think."

"Oh....yeah." remembered Fred.

"You mean the fat, short, and bald guy who used to live in 3D?" asked Ethel.

"Yeah, that's the one," replied Ricky.

"Oh, he could always crack me up!" said Ethel.

The three of them burst out in a fit of chuckles.

"Oh, that's very amusing," Lucy sarcastically added to the conversation.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lucy. We shouldn't talk about the old times we had in this apartment building without Lucy, it makes her feel left out." Ethel said to the boys.

"Oh, no it doesn't!"

"Yeah. If you haven't experienced it yourself, and if you were not here to see all the fun and laughter that Bob brought to this apartment building, it might all seem kind of dull." said Ethel.

"Well, if you really feel that way, then maybe we could weigh a little money on that proposition." replied Lucy.

"Are you asking to go up against the finest of record of joke playing that this apartment has ever seen?" asked Ricky.

"I most certainly am." stated Lucy.

"Ok then, we have no other option than to accept," replied Ricky, "Bob's record was playing a joke on everyone in the apartment building within 24 hours, but we'll make it easy on you. You've just got to get the three of us. Ok?" asked Ricky.

"Easy enough." replied Lucy.

"How much do you want to bet?" asked Ricky.

"Make it easy on yourself. Any part of $100.00?"

"I'll take it all!" bellowed Ricky.

"So, when do you want to start?" inquired Ricky.

"Its two hours till 12:00. I'll start at midnight." stated Lucy.

"Ok," said Ricky.

"Ok," said Lucy.

Ethel and Fred just looked at each other and both of them were thinking the same thing. Tomorrow is going to be a long day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And the four of them sat down, drank their coffee, and started another round of bridge.


	2. Breakfast is a Big Adventure

BONG! BONG! BONG... The clock struck midnight and the day of jokes had begun. Lucy had dealt herself out of the last round of bridge, and gone into the bedroom, where she could think about her mischievous plans to fool Fred, Ricky, and Ethel out of $100.00. She realized that Ricky was her main target, and she had to figure out something _very very _sneaky and clever in order to fool _him_! But instead of fooling of them, she had a better idea.........

**The Next Morning.....**

As Ricky woke up, he realized that any step he took today, could result in getting fooled by Lucy. He had to be _very_ clever with every step he took, look anywhere before saying or doing anything, be almost TOO careful.

He slowly got out of bed, and looked both ways before stepping down and tiptoeing quietly to the bathroom. He checked above the door, behind the door, below the door, either side of the door, NOTHING. He was safe. He checked his toothpaste. Still toothpaste. His toothbrush was the same way he had left it yesterday. He brushed his teeth, and carefully rinsed his mouth with only one cup of water, careful to make sure it was clean and untouched. He put on some clothes, and made his way to the kitchen, where he ate scarcely a thing.

"Good morning, Ricky," piped Lucy.

"Good morning," he muttered back.

"Here's your breakfast. Bacon, eggs, and orange juice," Lucy said with a grin.

"I'm not hungry," he replied with a leering eye.

"Ok," said Lucy.

"Good bye," said Ricky.

"Where are you going?" asked Lucy.

"To the club," said Ricky.

"Ok," replied Lucy.

"Wait a minute," eased out Ricky, "what do you mean by ok? You want me to go to the club, don't you? That is where you are planning to fool me out, isn't it?"

"No, I don't care where you go," replied Lucy with a paranoid look on her face.

"Ok, fine, then I am just staying home today," murmured Ricky.

"Fine," said Lucy back.

"Wait a minute," started Ricky again, "what do you mean fine? You want me to stay home because you knew that I was going to stay home, and that is exactly where you want me, well no sir. I am going to the club," stated Ricky firmly.

"Well, ok." said Lucy back.

"Wait a minute....." started Ricky AGAIN!

"Oh, really Ricky," Lucy grunted as she pushed him out the door.


	3. Crazy to Death

"Hey girl," mumbled Ethel as she walked into their apartment and picked up a newspaper, "Ricky still jumpy since this morning?"

"Yeah, you know he has already called me 4 times since he's gotten down there," replied Lucy.

"About what?" inquired Ethel.

"He thought I had sent a clown down to the club by "accident" just to make him look bad in front of the orchestra, then he claimed that I had died his black pants blue, when he really had just gotten the wrong dry cleaning, he had reservations for the club under some ridiculous names, and assumed that I was prank calling to make him look bad in front of his boss, and about 10 minutes ago he demanded me to come down there and give him the right sandwich because he swore I put fake food poisoning on the lettuce, which is really only a new seasoning that I am trying to see if he likes it," Lucy finished completely out of breath, "I swear, men have no respect or courtesy for the things we do for them. They think everything we do is to hurt them or make them look like fools. Well I'll tell ya, I don't have to do nothing to make him look like a fool!"

"I hear ya girl," Ethel commented chuckling, "guys are all the same. Fred thinks I have gone crazy if I accidentally to pick up the newspaper on time, or put exactly 2 teaspoons of sugar in his coffee, or wake up with curlers in my hair and cream on my face!"

Lucy nodded in Ethel's direction understandingly.

BRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG!!! BBBBBRRRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!!

"Not again," Lucy moaned, "I wonder what it is this time."

"Don't pick up Lucy." replied Ethel.

"Why not?" asked Lucy.

"Well if you keep on picking up the phone like this for 24 hours, he's going to drive you crazy till you die." explained Ethel.

"Well, one of us will." commented Lucy, as the phone stopped ringing.

"I gotta go and get my lunch on, so I'll see ya later honey." Ethel said as she walked out of the kitchen and returned to her apartment.

"Ok doll." replied Lucy as she returned to her work in the living room.


	4. Fred Fooled

_**A couple of hours later…….**_

"Lucy! I'm home!" Ricky called into the apartment from outside the door.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Lucy called back.

About a minute of silence followed, and Lucy looked out from the kitchen with no one in the living room.

"Ricky!" Lucy called.

"Yeah?" Ricky replied, still outside the apartment door, afraid to come in as to what might happen if he walked through the door.

"Well what are you doing outside dear?" asked Lucy.

"Are you crazy? I'm not coming in there." replied Ricky.

"Why not?" asked Lucy.

"You cant be serious!" exclaimed Ricky.

Lucy marched toward the door, opened it, and returned back to the kitchen.

Ricky quickly jumped through the door and sat in the same spot on the couch all afternoon, not stirring a muscle. He watched TV, ate on the couch, read on the couch, slept on the same spot on the couch.

Suddenly they heard a huge fit of coughing from the Mertz's apartment. Ricky jolted out from the couch, and they hurried up to see what was wrong.

"Ethel! Fred, are you guys alright?" Ricky ran into the apartment yelling.

Lucy stood at the doorway watching the whole thing with a grin on her face.

Fred was standing over the sink in the bathroom, coughing tremendously and trying to rinse his mouth at the same time.

"What happened?" asked Ricky as he tried to help Fred stop cough……was brushing my teeth after lunch, and suddenly I tasted something odd in my mouth," sputtered out Fred, "somebody switched my toothpaste with a mixture of my shaving cream and mint flavored food coloring!!!!!!"

He glared at Lucy, still standing in the doorway.

Lucy just smiled back.

"Well Lucy," Fred started as he walked towards her at the door, "guess you got me. I'm no sorry loser, but all I can say is, Ricky my boy, watch out."


End file.
